Faster!!
by Nemesi
Summary: Having the possibility to spend an evening alone with his boyfriend, Daisuke seizesthe opportunity to ask Ken to do something for him... *bursts out laughing* (Daiken)


**A/N= *bursts out laughing* **

**A/N = When this was only a mere idea swirling around my twisted mind I tormented Rap-kun with it. *giggles* He seemed to find it funny, so I typed it down. *grins* Hope you all will enjoy it!**

**Rating = R/NC17. But you really can't take the rating seriously. *grins***

**Disclaimer = Digimon, its characters and situations are not mine. I'm just using them in one of my stories.**

**Summary = ..*bursts out laughing* Hentai me *giggles***

  
_**Faster!!**_

The house was strangely quiet. No one was at home, at that time. Not Jun, not his father, not his mother. Truth to be told, that was not why Daisuke Motomiya had invited his boyfriend over. No, not at all. Yet this disappearance of the whole Motomiya family for the entire evening -like a note pinned to the fridge assured Daisuke- had proved to be just the perfect occasion for the goggle boy.

With no one there, Daisuke could finally ask his love that and Ken wouldn't be able to say 'no' to him. Daisuke had already guessed his eyes held some sort of power on the other boy, and was resolute in making that one weakness of Ken his weapon. And in fact, the purple haired boy capitulated fast under the incredible magnetism of Daisuke's pleading looks.

Nothing sounded, nothing moved. Except an endless stream of muffled noises came from behind the door of Daisuke's room, conveniently shut close. Nothing moved, nothing sounded. Except for the two bodies when they breathed in surprising synchrony. 

Daisuke's eyes were closed, but he couldn't get himself not to stare at Ken any longer. A steadying breath taken, Daisuke cracked his eyes open and met Ken's, finding the unreal pools of amethyst narrowed in the most appealing concentrated look.

"Ken!" Daisuke gasped, then groaned, his nails rasping at the carpet the two were sprawled upon.   
"Shh." Ken warned quietly as his whole face contorted in a statement of admonishment even the Kaiser himself wouldn't have been able to make. Daisuke found his body trembled by a small quiver and submissively closed his eyes again, groaning quietly.

"Shhh" Ken warned again, his voice somewhat softer, as if taking pity on the young boy writhing shamelessly. It had taken Daisuke several minutes and countless calming breaths to coax his heart out of his throat and back into his ribcage, not to mention calming the butterflies fluttering in his stomach restlessly. Even now, with the reassuring warmth of Ken's body against his own, he was anything but calm.

Biting his bottom lip, Daisuke let his eyes open wide, and groaned helplessly as they fell on Ken's bowed head, on his narrowed eyes, on the curtain of purple silk swaying back and forth and shadowing the pale visage of his best friend.

His thoughts began to wander out of their limited range (that included Ken, Ken and Ken), and drifted to something that -he hoped- could calm him down. But nothing could. Not with Ken there. Not with Ken letting out a guttural growl and plunging down for the kill.

Daisuke's eyes grew wide and a shout worked its way out of the boy's throat suddenly, forcefully.  
"Harder!" Daisuke pleaded in a shrieked cry, noting in a far corner of his head that if he kept shouting someone could hear him and rush in. "Faster! Hmmm faster Ken-chan, please!!"

The purple haired boy didn't even dignify his friend with a decent answer, engrossed as he was in his ministration. His movements turned quicker, though, and Daisuke tried to hide a satisfied grin as he shouted shameless encouragements at the top of his lungs. 

Ken too grinned, pleased to be the one to make Daisuke that ecstatic, and his movements, if possible, grew even quicker. Daisuke hissed and arched, clenching his hands into fists, still shouting shamelessly.

Not after long Daisuke noticed Ken slowing down though, almost imperceptibly, and protested with a small moan as his whole body sagged.  
"Faster!" Daisuke pleaded again, squirming wildly, and soon the tension built up again inside him. Ken acquiesced with a throaty groan, revelling in the moans his ministrations invoked.

Exhausted, but far from sated, Daisuke pleaded Ken to pick up his pace even more. Ken's replies were some incoherent grunts, and the boy tried unsuccessfully to conceal that he was quickly growing weaker with each of his motions. 

Daisuke shivered gloriously, one hand curling convulsedly around Ken's arm.  
"Yesss! Ken! Ken----- KEN!" He shouted incoherently.  
"Can't keep the pace long... Dai-chan..." Ken muttered, throwing in a shake of his head to clear it. Daisuke shook his head and managed to bite out, his coherence all but gone.  
"No! Noooo! Almost there!"

Determined to grant Daisuke his wish, Ken began to move even quicker, gritting his teeth together. Before long his efforts paid off and Daisuke let out a scream, those magic brown eyes of his widening.

Completely worn out Ken fell on the carpet, pressing his forehead on the floor as he panted for breath. Similarly tired, Daisuke had fallen on his back, and was now staring calmly at the ceiling.   
"I'm exhausted" Ken muttered. "Who would have thought it to be *so* tiring?" The bluenette trailed off, closing his eyes.  
"Damn" Daisuke muttered, moving to a seated position to trail a hand down Ken's neck.

Squirming under the tickling touch, Ken turned around and stared deep into Daisuke's eyes.   
"Ken you were amazing!" Daisuke shouted. "I myself couldn't have done better!" The former Emperor grinned.  
"Glad to know I didn't lose the use of my hand for nothing." Ken chuckled, clenching and releasing his fist tentatively. Chuckling back, Daisuke took the controller from Ken's other hand and rested it next to the Playstation.  
"I swear Ken, if it wasn't for you I would have never beaten that damn Revolver Ocelot!" He leaned forward and gingerly kissed each of Ken's aching fingers. "I just couldn't press that damn X-button fast enough!!"

  
~Fin.

**A/N: .. *bursts out laughing* Tee-eh *giggles* I bet all of you that played MGS know what Ken and Dai were doing, and how Ken's hand is feeling now! *chuckles* *pokes* You though they were doing something else, ne? ^o^ I hope you did! That's what I wanted you to think!! And now what about dropping me a review? ;)  
**


End file.
